Owing to the fact that liquid water-penetrating resistant, water vapor permeable clothing not only prevents the penetration and adhesion of rainwater, but also allows the vapor produced from perspiration to permeate the cloth, such cloth is highly adapted for manufacture of clothing which is comfortable to wear in continuous heavy service. Various examples of such clothing that have been liquid-coated with polyurethane or laminated with microporous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) film have been illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 58-38456, 60-47955 and 60-39014.
Cloth produced according to the methods above can be supplied for use in clothing adapted for comfortable wear without causing the wearer any feeling of stuffiness when the wearer perspires. This is based on the fact that the clothing is waterproof and water vapor permeable, allowing water vapor permeation therethrough. However, when the clothing is worn in surroundings where unpleasant odors are present, such as the farming and dairy industries, malodorous components end up adhering to the skin of the worker. Even after the worker's job has ended, said odors emanate from the body and underwear of said worker, and naturally cause discomfort to those in the worker's immediate surroundings. The penetration and adhesion of malodorous components cannot be prevented in the case of clothing utilizing water vapor permeable sheets of the above type.